


Stucky or Bucky/Steve

by Evanna_Adams



Series: Hundred and One Ways to Say 'I Love You' or HAOWTSILY [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, tumblr post based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanna_Adams/pseuds/Evanna_Adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set of stories for Bucky/Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stucky or Bucky/Steve

**Author's Note:**

> You may call it dubcon if you squint because Bucky still is under the Hydra influence but the story is 400 words long. So... Heh.

The man in the black mask.  
That’s who Steve had his eyes on and he totaled in on him, as they had planned. Natasha took on the others on the deck, but Steve, deflecting all the attacks with nothing more than a flick of his shield, made his way over to the black masked man. He hadn’t underestimated him, but he never expected to be hit by a cybernetic arm.   
Succinctly, that arm was strong.  
He hit his back against the crew cabin but didn’t waste any time in getting up and rounding the man. The man rose an eyebrow at him. It was a split second of distraction with Natasha blowing a side of the deck up, but Steve got in with the shield. It hit the man square in the face and stumbled backwards. Steve, victorious, followed, looking for another space for attack.   
He propelled himself up with the steel railing and landed his feet in the man’s arms, looking to sag him forwards. He should have known. This man was really strong and he ended up in the man’s arms.  
Bridal style.  
The man looked down at him, confused but holding him.   
None of them heard the click of a camera and laugh.  
Steve blinked a couple of times. On an instinct, he pulled the mask off. If the ma- Bucky wasn’t holding him, he’d be falling over right now.  
“Bucky?”  
“…”  
“James Buchanan Barnes! What the hell do you think you’re doing?! You died, you bastard! How the hell are you still alive and here! You didn’t think to mention it to your best friend that you are fucking alive, you son of a bitch! I’ve had it up to here with this new age crap, and I missed you, you fuc-“  
Steve never got to complete because suddenly Bucky’s lips were on his. Bucky on his part, had no idea what he was doing. His programming had no specified any commands for this and he just did what he could to stop the man from being angry with him. It seemed to work though. Steve took over for Bucky’s slack lips. He slid out of Bucky’s arms and pushed him back towards the crew cabin wall.  
“I missed you,” he murmured into the kiss. He smiled when he saw the programming unravel and Bucky’s eyes focus more.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone knows which post this is based on, please link me. That's where I got the idea. Doesn't belong to me.


End file.
